Moments
by daughter of dan
Summary: A collection of short Klaine drabbles. I'll add more chapters as more ideas pop up in my head and tranform into words! Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

**So, this is where all my Klaine drabbles will end up. I'll add chapters as time goes and more is being written. Most of them are going to be really short one shots, but I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing. English is not my native language and I tend to mess up both grammar and spelling. I hope there won't be anything too disturbing, but feel free to point out mistakes. I'd be grateful!**

**Daughter of Dan**


	2. Dofus

**Where: Kurt's room, on the floor by the bed.**

**When: Your choice.**

Kurt was still deeply concentrated in his homework, but he'd had to be blind not to notice the big eyes aimed in his direction.

"You're starring again, Blaine."

"Huh?" The boy beside him seemed to wake up from a dream and Kurt lifted his head to meet his gaze.

"You are starring again."

A small smirk appeared in the corner of the other boy's mouth. "Yeah, I know. It's pretty hard not to."

Kurt only laughed in response, grabbed his boyfriend by the tie and pulled him closer. The warm feeling of Blaine's lips against his own sent a tingling feeling through his body and he smiled into the kiss. When they broke apart moments later Kurt leaned his forehead against the other boy's, still clutching his tie between his fingers.

"You're such a dofus. You know that, right?"


	3. Push It

**Where: Blaine's room**

**When: Directly following the episode "Sexy"**

Blaine sighed heavily and leaned his head into his hands. He really wished Burt would talk to Kurt, but he knew he'd probably overstepped when he went to see him. Maybe his care for Kurt had blown over proportion? The way Kurt had looked when he'd asked Blaine to leave; terrified, so vulnerable, it made his heart ache. Kurt didn't deserve to feel like that, no one did.

Shaking his head trying to get rid of the thoughts clouding his mind, Blaine reached out and pulled his laptop closer. He needed to do something to take his mind off it, something to distract him. And the only thing that could take his mind off Kurt these days was the Warblers and Regionals coming up. He still didn't know if Animal was sexy enough to win them the competition, despite those girls' reactions. They needed something more, something which would stand out. Something epic.

Absentmindedly he logged on YouTube and typed in "glee club + sexy" in the search field. He scrolled down a bit, trying to find something that was worth watching and suddenly stopped dead.

_McKinley's New Directions – Push It_

Could this be real? Could this really be _the_ New Directions? Doing _Push It_? For a moment unsure if he even wanted to see it, Blaine stared at the screen. Then he quickly clicked the link and started to wait impatiently as it began to load.

At first it was just a blur, filmed by a handheld camera by someone in the audience. He could clearly hear the lyrics and music of Push It though, and suddenly the camera zoomed in and focused on a brown haired boy in a blue shirt and small bag around his waist. And with flustered cheeks Blaine stiffened in his seat.

The video had been over for several minutes when Blaine finally managed to move. Reaching out his arm he grabbed his phone and dialed a well known number. When the person on the other end answered Blaine felt his face getting even hotter and his stomach clench in a far too pleasant way.

"Kurt. We need to talk."


	4. Sexy

**Where: Kurt's room**

**When: Directly following the scene in Kurt's room when Blaine tries to teach Kurt how to be sexy, episode "Sexy"**

"There's a reason I love Broadway musicals so much, where the touch of the hand is as sexy as it gets." The boy looked like he was close to tears.

"Kurt, please. I didn't mean it like that, I agree with you. But no one should have to be afraid of something more, intimacy is supposed to be beautiful. I just want you to see that."

"I can't be sexy!", Kurt squealed, nervously twitching his fingers before him.

"Yes, you can. Kurt…" Blaine stood and took a step towards Kurt, reaching out for his hands and folding them into his own. "I know you can."

Kurt's eyes were focused on their linked hands, and in the silence that fell between them Blaine realized the other boy held his breath.

"Kurt, look at me." Kurt slowly raised his head and met Blaine's searching eyes, and Blaine sank deep in those clear pools of blue. "You don't have to try so hard."

Kurt's response to his words was not what he'd expected. A sudden flicker of anger crossed his face and he immediately snatched his hands from Blaine's grip. His voice was bitter when he spoke. "I know, Blaine, you don't have to tell me twice. I shouldn't try so hard, I should try to _blend in_."

Blaine shook his head, snapped back one of Kurt's hands and squeezed it firmly.

"No, listen. You don't have to try so hard, you don't have to try at all. Just be the amazing Kurt Hummel I know you can be and you'll blow everyone off their feet." Blaine took a step closer and had to tip his head back a bit to be able to keep eye contact with the slightly taller boy. "Don't try to be someone you're not, Kurt, when the one you truly are is so incredible."

"Sexy?", Kurt asked weakly.

"Incredibly sexy.", Blaine answered.


	5. I Love You

**Where: Your choice **

**When: During summer break after season two**

Blaine's hand was warm. It was not bigger than his own, but rougher; fingertips hard after years of playing the guitar.

"I love you."

The words tickled against his ear, almost so soft and silent he couldn't hear them. But he had, he had heard them. And a warmness spread down his spine, making his heart swell with joy and cheeks flush with the heat.


	6. The Water Sprite

**Where: Random forest**

**When: Summer break after season two**

The sound of running water reached their ears and with a smile on his face Blaine took Kurt's hand, dragging him along as he sped up through the forest. Kurt laughed at the eagerness of the hand which tugged him along, and stumbled after without asking any questions.

They soon reached the source of the sound, a small stream, and Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, sitting down on his heels. With a absent expression on his face he gently touched the surface with his fingertips. Kurt slowly took a step forward and softly laid a hand on the back of the curly haired boy.

"When I was younger someone told me the story about the Water Sprite.", Blaine said with a low voice. Kurt nodded in response, even though Blaine couldn't see it. He knew the story, but let Blaine tell it without interrupting.

"He was a mysterious boy who sat alone in the middle of the river, playing a violin and waiting for people to come by and get spellbound by his music, drowning while trying to reach him. I used to spend hours and hours by the river near my house, just sitting there, waiting and listening." Blaine silenced for a moment, sweeping his hand through the clear water before continuing.

"I found the beauty of music there, in the sound of the water and the forest surrounding me. I still love these kinds of places."

Kurt smiled warmly at the boy crouching before him, still mesmerized by the water.

"Are you sure the reason for you sitting there and waiting wasn't the fact that the Water Sprite was a beautiful boy who was supposed to be naked?"

The sound of Blaine's laughter blended with the sound of rippling water and he turned around, taking Kurt's hand in his own, linking their fingers together.

"Maybe.", he said with sparkling eyes. "Maybe."


	7. When It's Time

**Where: -**

**When: Blaine writes Kurt a letter, set before "New York"**

_**Based on the song When It's Time by Green Day.**_

Kurt,

Forgive me for not seeing and allowing myself to understand what was always there. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to feel the way I did, the way I do. Since the first day you came into my life, the things I've wanted to say have been trapped inside my mind. Since the first day you came in to my life my time has ticked around you. And at first I didn't realize what it meant - God, it took me so long to figure it out. But in the end all I needed was your voice, the key to unlock all of what had been trapped in me.

But at times I can still glimpse the flicker of doubt in your eye. And all I want is you to understand that when I take your hand it's because I want to. I want to be with you. The world around us may be filled with doubt, but there is no doubt when I tell you I've finally figured it out. I could say it right now. I could look you in the eyes, say those three words and feel like it's the most honest thing I've ever said. Just tell me when it's time.

I'll probably never give you this letter, but I need to put this down in words. I feel lonely for the ones that will never say what's really on their mind and instead just hide away, the ones who will never see or understand what may be right in front of them. Because I feel so lucky, so blessed, that I did. But then they'll never have someone like you to guide them and help them along the way. When I think of the patience you must have had with me, Kurt… You knew all the time, didn't you? I'm so oblivious, so clueless, and I'm so sorry.

So just tell me when it's time to say it, because I know I will speak the truth. Just tell me when it's time to say

I love you.

-Blaine


	8. Yours Always

**Where: -**

**When: Summer break after season two**

The way your eyes always seem to sparkle, the way you always have a smile on your lips, the way you touch my shoulder before you leave, the way you say my name, the way you look when you perform, the way you're always there when I need you, the way you give me courage and hope, the way you look at me when I try to pay for our coffee, the way you're not afraid to be too close, the way you laugh, the way you close your eyes before you say something important. The way you can look me straight in the eyes and without expecting something in return or thinking about it twice say you love me.

I love you too, with all my heart. And I know people don't think that mean much when you're a seventeen year old boy, but I know it does. This is not a teenage crush, it's more. You are my best friend, the one who's always there when everything else is a mess, and you're always going to be. Because what we have is something rare, something special.

I want to thank you. Thank you for appearing out of nowhere when I called for help, for standing by my side and not letting go of my hand through everything that tried to pull me down. For helping me, supporting me, loving me. I wish I could give you the world, the moon and the stars, but they're not mine to give. So I give you my heart.

I don't think I'll ever send you this letter. I have, in one way or another, already told you everything it contains. I try to remind you of it as often as I can. But maybe one day, when we've grown old together, I will find this in a forgotten drawer and I'll let you read it. Because I'll never let you forget how much you've meant to me, how much you mean to me and how much you're still going to mean to me when that day comes. You saved me.

Yours always,

Kurt


End file.
